


The Norman Hole

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Declan share a quiet moment while waiting for Magnus and Will to wake up.</p><p>Tag for "Carentan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Norman Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to grav_ity for the beta!

Things are in such a complete frenzy for some time that Kate is left buoyant with pent-up energy when the world finally seems to stop spinning. With the time dilation field collapsing, which led to the airstrike being called off at what felt like the very last second, and then traipsing towards Carentan only to find Magnus and Will lying in a field unconscious, there hadn't been much time to process the day's events. Their gear had been given back to them and she went with the Doc and Will to the hospital while Declan stuck with the mystery paramilitary guys, telling her he'd catch up later. They end up at a private clinic near Cherbourg. She texts Declan, letting him know where they are.

One of the doctors there knows Magnus by reputation, which Kate isn't even surprised about anymore. Finally, the word comes that they're just sleeping off the shock to their bodies and that they should wake up probably the following morning. Kate sags with relief against the wall. The doctor says she'll allow Kate to stay in her office, just at the end of the hall, with instruction left at reception for Declan to be allowed to join her there whenever he arrives.

Kate's stomach growls then. Before she can even ask where she could get food, the doctor says she'll have something brought up, and that in the meantime, she can visit Magnus and Will. She can't help but do a swift security sweep of the room. They really are just sleeping, IV in arm to supply water. All is well for now.

She exists the room, and almost runs into the doctor, now without a lab coat, and clearly ready to head for home.

"My partner brought food for you," she says handing Kate a large plastic bag. "It's better than anything you could find around here."

Kate looks into the bag. There are several plastic boxes and a bottle that looks suspiciously like alcohol.

"Just take the rubbish with you when you leave," the doctor says conspiringly, leaning closer.

Kate gives her her best bad-girl-trying-to-look-innocent smile and winks. Some people would misinterpret an empty alcohol bottle in a doctor's office, and she isn't going to ruin the reputation of someone who is being accommodating and friendly.

"How have you heard about Magnus?" she calls back when the doc is a few yards away.

"She was there on D-Day. My grand-aunt was in the resistance. Of course, we all thought she was going a bit daft, talking about invisible people and whatnot, but I learned later that it was the truth."

"Never had the urge to join the network?"

The other woman shrugs.

"Normal people need doctors too, and clinics and hospitals need people in the know to direct abnormals to the right places."

"Right."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything. My home number is on my desk."

+++

Kate has barely begun investigating the contents of the bag when Declan shows up. Night has fallen at some point; she isn't sure when.

"So?"

"Nobody in Carentan. The town was just there, as if people had just been going about their daily life and then just got beamed up by aliens."

"Or a time dilation field. Magnus and Will are going to be fine." _But Ravi isn't_ , her mind supplies.

"I've heard."

Kate is taking cutlery, plates and two shot glasses out of the bag, when Declan says something she doesn't understand.

"What?"

" _Calvados_ ," he says, gesturing with the bottle he has taken in hand. "The local apple brandy, made from cider. People here traditionally drink a small glass between dishes. It's said to help with digestion and maintain appetite. They call is _'le trou normand'_ , the Norman hole."

Kate is not sure this actually works and Declan seems lost in memories, or perhaps in guilt.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, okay?"

"Of course, it was. I sent him in there."

"Look, don't get maudlin on me here. We can drink in his honor, even do this Norman hole thing if you like. But it wasn't your fault. We all know the risks."

She doesn't think anyone in the network would blame someone for what may happen on a mission. It's part of the job, and it's not a job you do if you intend to die of old age.

She takes the bottle from him, and drinks from it once she has opened it.

"There's for opening the appetite." Not that she needed it, she thinks as she puts the bottle down. "Let's see what we have here," she says, opening one of the boxes. Declan picks up the Calvados, and takes a drink.

In the first box, she finds some kind of salad, made with potatoes, ham, and some other thing she can't identify, with a cream sauce, the lot smelling like cider.

" _Salade cauchoise_ ," Declan says. She looks up at him questioningly. "I went here on a school trip when I was fourteen. The host family I stayed with had a restaurant, made me learn all about the local specialties."

"So that's where you learned French?"

"At school. It was nice to be able to use it for something else than class exercises. It's come in handy since I've started working with the Sanctuary."

The second box holds two small containers. She takes the cover off of the one on the left.

"And this?" It looks like some kind of creamy fish soup, which again smells like cider, and Kate wonders if they put some in everything.

" _Marmite_ something."

"Your host family would be so disappointed." She smirks and Declan cracks a smile.

The third box again reveals two smaller dishes.

" _Teurgoule_."

"Sounds weird."

"Tastes good."

It smells like cinnamon. Probably dessert then.

In the last box, there is bread and some cheese.

" _Camembert_."

"I knew this one."

She takes the bottle again, and pours some Calvados into the glasses.

"Ravi," she says, holding hers up.

"Ravi," Declan echoes.

They drink.


End file.
